I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a test system and, more specifically, to a dermatoglyph test system that tests skin ridge of human fingers, palms and thenars.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that human skin comprises epidermis and derma. Derma forms many papillaries toward epidermis aligned in parallel, such protruding stripes are called ridge, many furrows are between two ridges, these ridges and furrows constitute human finger prints and palm prints.
The ridges and furrows of human skin develop from 13 years old and complete around 19 years old; once completed, they will not change for life; Marer in 1788 had the theory that no two persons have the same ridges and furrows.
In 1823, a Czech physiologist Phkinje published a thesis over ridges; he states the shapes of ridges are in Loop, Whorl and Arches.
In 1926, two American anatomist Cammis and Midlo reported peculiar dermatoglyph characters of Down Syndrome patients, 20 years later a French hereditist and cytologist Lejeuhca found that peculiar dermatoglyph have close relation with extraordinary chromosome.
At present time, dermatoglyph test became a very important clinical diagnosis method; further more a very effective test to be applied to public as a general examination and prediction.
Following describes the dermatoglyph characters of normal people:
The dermatoglyph shapes are in Loop, Whorls and Arches. The Loop, as shown in FIG. 1, is the dermatoglyph go from one side to another side with curve in between; the Whorls, as shown in FIG. 2, is the dermatoglyph bend from one side, curve upward then return to the origin, a triangle shape is under the top, the center is called Triadius; the Arches, as shown in FIG. 3, has two forks, besides that, a special character as Ridge count shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, is to have a straight line from the center of the Loop or the Whorl to the Triadius then count the numbers of the dermatoglyph along this straight line. Since the Arches do not have the Triadius, the Arches have no Ridge count.
As shown in FIG. 6, palm prints are classified in five parts: nar area 10 beneath thumb; Hypothenar area 12 beneath little finger; interdigital area 11, 12, 13, 14; Triadius a, b, c and d are on the base of index, middle and ring fingers; line A, B, C and D are stretched out from each of the Triadius; Triadius t are on the center of base of palm. Besides these, an angle called ∠atd, as shown in FIG. 7, formed by Triadius a and Triadius d to Triadius t, this angle is measured to indicate the locations of Triadius, the angle of normal people is 41° and the angle of Down Syndrome patients is 64°.
The only dermatoglyph of the big toe of Thenar prints has sufficient research and clinical meaning up till now, as sown in FIG. 8 to FIG. 14, dermatoglyph of big toe can be categorized in 7 types: from FIG. 8 to FIG. 14, they are far-side Whorl, Loop, off-center Whorl, off Whorl, near-side Arches, side Arches and off side Arches.